As illustrated by U.S. Pat. No. 6,228,004 to one of the inventors of this invention, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,005,829 and 3,826,490, a health care apparatus for exercise or physical therapy of a bed-ridden individual is known. However, these apparatus are limited in that changing an exercise load, if possible, typically will involve adding or taking away weights or the like, or changing a resistance element.
Furthermore, there is a need for an improved health care apparatus for physical therapy of a bed-ridden patient. Among other things, it would be advantageous for such an apparatus to measure patient progress, and to have smooth, steady pull-line retraction. Otherwise, snap back could occur when a patient relaxes the tension exerted on the pull-line.
Moreover, there is a need for a health care apparatus that may be used to exert a desired pulling force on a patient's body, and maintain the pulling force. Such an apparatus would be useful for assisting spinal alignment, would be useful with a surgical retractor or the like, and have like uses.
In addition, it would be beneficial if a health care apparatus that can be used for physical therapy, or to exert a desired pulling force on a patient's body and maintain the pulling force, could be secured to a variety of suitable support structures and allowed the elevation of structural features to be easily changed. Moreover, ergonomic considerations should be taken into account.